


The Brassiere Incident

by adelindschade



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Family fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelindschade/pseuds/adelindschade
Summary: Kelly recounts his most embarrassing childhood memory among his close family friends - brief mention of the parents





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Okay guys – let’s just refresh – this man here, this man,” Freddy introduced Kelly. “This attractive, dark haired wonder, with romantic eyes and mysterious demeanor,” he accentuated.

“Whoa,” his sister – Aly – mocked. “Are you trying to tell us something, Fred?”

“Yeah, there’s no judgement here,” their other brother – Hap – followed in the same, humorous tone. “When I came out, our parents didn’t love me any less.”

Freddy narrowed his eyes at his siblings, slapping Hap upside the head when he passed him. “I’m quite happy with my girlfriend, thank you very much. Not that Kelly here isn’t a catch,” he gestured to the dark-haired subject.  “As his best friend, and someone with taste, I can say with confidence Kelly is a solid eight.”

“An eight?!” Kelly objected loudly.

Aly boasted a laugh.

“I disagree,” Hap defended. “As the actual sibling with taste, Kelly is easily a nine-and-a-half.”

“Hey!” Kelly squeaked. “Why am I being roasted here? I am an eleven. An easy eleven!”

“There is nothing easy or an eleven about you!” His sister interjected loudly. “I’m the eleven! You’re like… maybe a seven on a good day.”

“Why?” Kelly glared at the blonde. “Why am I being deducted four points?”

“You’re messy,” Diana listed off her finger.

“That’s true,” Aly agree with a slow nod and ended with an inquisitive tilt. “No girl likes a messy room. It’s weird how you literally live in a pigpen and yet your parents are so clean.” 

“It’s not a mess!” Kelly disagreed adamantly. “It’s functional, for me!”

“It’s unattractive, just like your passive aggressive attitude,” Diana chirped.

“Ooh,” Hap hooted.

“I am not passive aggressive,” Kelly gritted his teeth.

“You so are,” all the other three agreed.

“You rarely show your feelings,” Freddy clicked his tongue.

“It’s called being stoic,” Kelly argued.

“It’s called being stuffy,” Hap grinned.

“Fuck off,” Kelly scrunched his nose. “No one asked you.”

“Because Mom and I lived with you your entire life, we know what goes behind all this,” she gestured broadly to his face – to which he promptly swatted her hand away. “But,” she added, “to everyone else, especially your lady friends, you just go wild with your mood swings.”

“What’s number three?” Freddy inquired.

“What’s your two reasons why I’m not a ten?” Kelly countered his best friend.

“Mood swings,” Freddy raised one finger, and then another, “and you’re shorter than her.” He pointed both fingers at Diana.

“I can’t help that!” Kelly cried out. “She got her father’s insane genes. I’m still tall! Dad and I meet eye-to-eye. He’s pretty tall, too!”

“He’s tall but he’s still shorter than Renard and Hank,” Aly hummed.

Kelly’s jaw slacked.

“So we’re just going to roast my dad, too?” Kelly asked, mouth agape.

“We love Uncle Nick,” Freddy assured. “We’re just stating facts. Like onto my original point,” he redirected.

 The former had exited his chair and rounded the table, stopping behind Kelly’s large frame. He slapped his hands on the latter’s broad shoulder. Kelly groaned and threw his head backwards, glaring up at Freddy. “This eight of a man, the hunk right here, is the last of us to lose his v-”

“Finish that sentence and you’re dead, man,” Kelly interrupted.

“We all know you were the last to lose it, Kelly,” Aly shook her head. “It was no secret to anyone that you were the biggest prude.”

“Dad scarred him for life,” Diana laughed at her brother’s expense. “I was planned. He wasn’t.”

“I wasn’t planned on being a bargain chip though,” Kelly snarked.

“Mom wanted us all the same,” Diana retorted dryly.

“Anyways – if people would stop sidetracking the subject at hand,” Freddy growled at the end.

“Actually,” Kelly interrupted, “I will – again – because this one here,” he steered towards Aly, “thinks my sexual history-”

“Or lack of,” Aly chuckled.

Kelly glared hard. “Laugh now while you can, because while you think my history and my ‘messy’ room is funny, let me tell you this: my dad thought for longest time that you and I _did_ it.” 

“Everyone thinks we did it,” Aly laughed off. “I slept in your bed. I stole your clothes. Just like I did with these two doofuses.” She thumbed towards her brothers. “Half the school assumed we were secretly dating. You would be the only one my brothers would approve of.”

“Not really. You are off limits, even to him,” Freddy scowled. “That’s why we designated him as your homecoming date for three consecutive years, so no other guy would get ideas.”

“Especially him,” Hap hardened his voice. “Some lines cannot be crossed.”

 “Which only worked for so long,” Aly rolled her eyes. “I was still asked plenty of times.”

“And did you go with them? No, because then they’d have go through us three, and no one wanted that,” Freddy countered. “It wasn’t until Abigail Leland showed her face that this one went rogue and you rebelled,” Freddy accused both.

“We wanted to go with other people!” both defended.

 “I’m getting off point,” Kelly shook his head. “My dad, like everyone else, thought we took it there,” he pointed harshly, “and I paid dearly for it.”

“So dramatic,” Diana groaned.

“You weren’t there!” Kelly cried. “You were in France!”

“I never actually heard this story,” Hap squinted his eyes. “What happened?”

“I’ll get to it,” Kelly reclined back. “See, Alyssa, here-”

“Ooh, full name, I’m in trouble,” Aly mocked.

“Alyssa here,” Kelly repeated, “like usual, commandeered _my_ bedroom for her sporadic sleep over. She told her dad we were studying,” he announced to everyone. “What really happened was that, with Monroe’s go-ahead, under the guise it’d be just us two studying, she was actually going to have Charlotte over for a movie night and a sleepover. I was in the know-how about the first thing but not the second.”

“I’m not surprised,” Hap glared at his sister.

“Charlotte? Charlotte Morrison? Mom and Dad hated her! You were supposed to cut ties!” Freddy burst.

“She was a good person!” Aly defended.

“She snuck out to party with college guys,” Hap emphasized.

“And she kissed Paul Wiess behind your back,” Diana remembered.

“’ _Was’_ being the key word,” Aly growled.

“And as usual,” Diana retorted, turning to her brother. “You caved and let her have her way.”

“I have so much blackmail on this one, he can’t say no to me,” Aly contradicted.

“So, they make themselves comfortable in my room, in my bed, and help themselves to my closet, and I’m confined to the couch for the rest of the night.” Kelly continued with a roll of the hand.

“It was a mess as usual,” Aly heaved. “It was mortifying.”

“The absolute gall,” Kelly shook his head.

“Where was Mom and Dad in all this?” Diana inquired.

Kelly knitted his brows together in thought. “Seattle, I think. They were gone for two days. I was holding down the fort and used the time to write up the essay for my American Lit final. Alyssa knew that and invited herself over.”

“Prude and a nerd,” Aly teased.

“I’ll remember that next time you ask me to proof read your papers,” Kelly warned.

“Just finish the story,” Aly demanded.

“So,” Kelly complied, “they get comfortable, this one tearing my closet apart until she finds just the right shirt and sweats combo, and in the mix, forgo their day clothes on my floor, to be forgotten.”

“I know where this is going,” Freddy covered his mouth with his hand, poorly hiding his laughter after the shock wore off. 

“Next morning comes around, they leave without cleaning up their mess,” Kelly said, “and steal my favorite pair of sweatpants!” He threw a decorative pillow her way. She dodged successfully.

“Rich, consider you never clean up yours,” Diana snorted.

“Which was half of my undoing,” Kelly gritted his teeth. “Mom and Dad come home and, as usual, even though I finish my essay with flying colors, they ream on me for making a mess of my room, and Mom takes it upon herself to tidy up when I’m at school. What does she find?”

“Oh no,” Aly’s face flushed.

“Oh yes,” Kelly replied sternly. “You left,” he listed off his fingers, “not only your shirt, your shorts, but your bra, too. In my room. Can I just emphasize – _in my room_! And since the bed was unmade and there were two imprints in the mattress, let your imaginations go wild, because my Mom’s mind certainly did!”

Everyone else stared in mixed emotions: Diana wheezed; Freddy flushed white; Aly ripened a deep shade of red; and Hap’s wide brown eyes were horrified.

“And she told Dad,” Diana squeaked, ending in a whimper as she struggled to breathe.

“Dad had a lot of rules,” Kelly nodded as he spoke. “One of them – Alyssa is off limits. Do not, under any circumstance, cross that line. Two, and let me say I was sixteen as this point, so the rule still very much applied: no sex. When I leave for college, that’s a different story, but absolutely none of that while I was underaged, under his roof, and, he was very strict about this part, nothing unprotected.”

“And by all accounts, it looks like you broke all three,” Diana sniffled.

Kelly pursed his lips and looked far off, as if triggered. “Yeah…” he blew out.

“But the question – I have to ask – were you still a virgin?” Diana pressed.

“Yes!” Kelly cried out. “For everyone’s information, and you can mark it on your calendar’s, so I don’t have to repeat myself every fucking time we get together, yes, I lost it – a little late compare to you four harlots – but I lost it! Sophomore year of college.”

“He called us harlots,” Freddy snorted.

“Said the first one to lose his and to Kayla McGee, no less,” Kelly deadpanned.

“Kaya McGee?!” Aly shot up. “Fifth grade bestie McGee?”

“You had a falling out in seventh!” Freddy defended.

“Where?” Aly shrieked.

“Hannah Cavanaugh’s pool party – in the backseat of her tiny little Honda. Her hair got stuck in the door and he sprained his ankle tripping over his pants after they almost got caught by the police.” Kelly supplied.

“Dude!” Freddy admonished.

“Butt ass naked, crawling on the grass while struggling with his jeans, and howling about his foot,” Kelly described further.

Hap choked on his saliva, laughing hysterically to the point he collapsed on the ground.

Aly was well past crying, hollering in pure delight.

“You told mom you sprained it in gym!” Aly cried, barely coherent.

“Amazing, this is amazing,” Hap wailed, slapping the carpet.

“You blabbed to everyone I made out with Joanna Burbank freshman year. By the way, I was the one who hauled you out of sight, helped you get dressed, and carry you back to the truck where I snuck you into your room! I went above and beyond to cover your ass!”

“Literally!” Diana screamed, doubling over in another set of wheezes.

“Talking about covering asses, how’d you cover yours?” Aly asked, voice barely recovered.

“Yeah, back to mess you made,” Kelly redirected. “So, Mom tells Dad what she found, they come to a shared conclusion, and I'm haul downstairs where I am completely unaware of the shit storm I am about to walk into.”

“I need a second – one second,” Diana pleaded, gathering her composure.

“Dad is livid. Mom is just… shell-shocked. I think something bad happened and I ask, is Diana okay?”

“Aww,” his sister cooed, raising a hand to her heart.

“He shakes his head and just stares at me. I feel small and scared. Mom just sighs and pats her hand on the tables, asks me to sit, and I’m shaking. I do not know what is about to go down. ‘ _Just tell us what happened’_ , ‘ _how long has this been going on’_ , questions of that line, left and right,” he snapped his fingers in succession. “I’m dumbfounded. I have no idea what they are talking about. I’m like – I don’t know what to say. I can’t out Aly because she’ll leave my ass to dry. So, I’m out of options, and I’m honest – I don’t know what the hell they are talking about! We are all growing frustrated by the minute.”

“I should also mention,” Kelly inputs, “my Dad physically can’t say bra. He’s avoiding the word like the plague. So, he’s describing these things as ‘women’s clothing’ and I’m like, okay, yeah, there’s probably a lot in my room, which isn’t helping my case!”

“Why would there be a lot of a women’s clothes in your room?” Hap exclaimed.

“We shared a laundry basket. His clothes end up my room. My clothes end up in his.” Diana defended effortlessly. “It was the worst.”

“Dad explodes. He just wants the truth! _‘What happened?’ ‘How did it happen?’ ‘For how long?’_ I’m clueless. What are you talking about? At this point I look like the world’s most dedicated but shittiest liar. At this point, Mom intervenes, and tells me she found – and she can say it – a bra, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt she knows belongs to you, Missy. Now, it all connects, and I’m disassociating. My soul departed from my body. Everything makes sense now and I have _no way out_.”

“I’m so sorry,” Aly wheezed.

Kelly raised his hands. “Quote unquote, _‘I swear on Grandma’s grave, I did not touch her. She stayed the night, in my bed, but I did not do anything to or with her._ ’ My face is red. My Dad’s face is… he was about to have an aneurism. My Mom looked relieved.”

“I did not have sexual relations with that woman,” Hap mimicked a deep tone.

The rest fell into another sequence of laughter, almost deafening.

“So after I somewhat clear my name, my dad decides we need to cover all bases again. Which is traumatizing. Each time. My Monday is thoroughly ruined.”

“But you took the L for me,” Aly sniffed. “You’re the real MVP.”

“This is the greatest thing I’ve heard all year,” Diana hugged her brother. “I’m sorry you have to go through that talk alone, poor thing.”

“Is it really as epic as I hear it is?” Freddy asked.

“It’s very comprehensive.” Kelly leaned into Diana, pouting.

“It’s ruins the mood for a good month,” Diana cringed.

“Mom’s version is so much more descriptive,” Kelly whined.

“Where are you going?” Freddy asked Aly.

“Getting more Coke,” Aly stated matter-of-fact.

“Get me one, too,” Freddy requested.

“Nah, I’m getting him a beer because he took the ultimate L for me,” Aly pointed to Kelly.

“We took so many L’s for you growing up,” the boys countered.

“He has never spilled to his parents, unlike you gobs,” she glared.

“Like you didn’t?” Freddy directed. “You gobbed so many times, I lost track.”

“I had to preserve my pristine reputation,” Aly retorted.

“Bullshit!” the others called.

She rushed up the stairs giggling, the rest following suit knowing trouble would ensue.

“Mom!” Aly beckoned.

“Dad! Don’t believe a word she says!” Freddy yelled.

“She’s a liar!” Hap cried out after.

“She set up Kelly to hang out with Charlotte!” Freddy’s voice faded as he ventured further away.

“Freddy didn’t sprain his ankle in gym!” Aly ghosted a second later.

“It’s going to be a shit show,” Diana trembled with laughter.

“Let’s watch the massacre,” Kelly snickered.


	2. PROM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in a life examining the close bond between 2nd generation of Grimm and Fuschbau - or how Kelly and Alyssa had a strange but very sibling like relationship. 
> 
> Lots of humor, some language, and lots more fluff.

_“Oh my God, Grandpa. Just goo!”_ Alyssa exasperated.

_“Oh my God, Alyssa. Noo!”_ Kelly mimicked in the exact same pitch.

“Kelly!” Alyssa whined in protest.

She glared at the boy from the passenger side, hazel eyes set sternly on the side of his head. To his credit, he didn’t bother to the gesture. He continued to stare ahead, focused on the road, and to Alyssa’s absolute frustration, consistently five miles per hour _under_ the speed limit.

She grunted and crossed her arms. She reclined roughly into her seat, bouncing forward by the mere force.

“Watch it,” Kelly warned lowly. “Don’t fuck with my Mom’s car.”

Very rarely did Kelly lose his temper, if ever, but he was prone to use the same voice of reprimanding that reminded everyone how much he resembled his father. His voice, now much more mature in his teens than in his prepubescent years, was just another cue.

Even at sixteen, and standing a little over five-ten, he carried himself with an air of dominance that very few people questioned, and those who were dull enough to were soon reminded Kelly was a man of action and had no qualms putting people into place physically.

Except Alyssa. Alyssa was an exception and she knew it. Considered family, Kelly had to grit his teeth and tussle verbally with the girl – which he didn’t have problems with either, granted he parred with Diana all the time in the game of wits. 

“Exactly! You’re driving a Beemer! These things are made for speed! So it’s fine to go five miles above the speed limit, not below it!” Alyssa gestured widely to the road around them with one free arm.

“Not according to my Dad,” Kelly knitted his brows. From her angle, she could see mild annoyance pierce his cool façade under the brim of his well-loved baseball cap.

“Or eat in the car?” Alyssa challenged.

“That’s my Mom’s rule,” Kelly returned in the same tone. “She’s very finnicky about keeping her car clean. If you want to eat tacos or whatever in the car, Dad has no problem with that. When we drive the Jeep, it’s cool. He does it all the time during stake-outs. My Mom? Absolute not! She’d lose it.”

Alyssa was not one to take things ‘as is’. A rebel at heart, she would press the issue until her opposition was worn down and exhausted. Kelly though, proved to be an exception adversary when it came to Alyssa’s challenging streak, and began his own tirade before she could conjure another rebuttal.

“You know what?” Kelly mused sarcastically. “You didn’t have to ride to school with me. You insisted. I didn’t even offer. You just jumped in. You knew what you were getting into, so you don’t get to dictate what I do behind the wheel. When you’re sixteen and you have your own car, feel free to risk getting a ticket or blowing into someone’s rear end with reckless abandon, but since you’re fifteen, and in my mom’s car, you need sit down, shut up, and get off my ass – just like this Dick! Hey, Chevy, back the fuck up!” Kelly cursed into his rearview mirror.

 “Fine,” Alyssa settled with a pout. She knew when she lost a battle. Kelly was stubborn and even Alyssa knew there were some things she couldn’t push him to do.

“A little gratitude would be nice,” he harrumphed. “ _’Thanks Kelly for driving fifteen minutes out of the way to drop me off. You’re so sweet to take the time out of your day to do me this favor.’_ ” He mimicked a high-pitched voice.

“You’re a dick,” she rolled her eyes.

“Try again,” Kelly gruffly replied.

“Thanks Kelly,” she groaned, “for driving me to school.”

“That’s better,” he nodded. “You’re welcome. Is there a reason as to why you wanted me to drop you off?”

“Uh,” she furrowed her brows in a look that easily translated into _‘isn’t it obvious?_ ’ Not that Kelly noticed since his eyes were scanning left-to-right vigilantly before pulling past the stop sign. “Hap is a bore and always insists on being early – which is ridiculous; Freddy’s playlist is trash and every time, he will play it obnoxiously loud to the point I’ll be deaf; and being crammed with both them in that tiny Beetle is so overrated.”

“True,” Kelly didn’t try to hide his agreement. His grin lifted, just like his mood. “This doesn’t also involve a certain girl at school, huh?”

Alyssa’s uncharacteristic silence prompted him to probe further.

“Come on – it’s me. I already know about the Georgia-debacle.”

“How much though?”

“That she’s kind of a bitch,” Kelly shrugged, “and embarrassed you at Gym in front of some Ike-guy. By the way, who the hell names their kid Ike?”

“Says someone named Kelly, typically a girl’s name,” Alyssa teased.

“Kelly is a unisex name, thank you very much; and Irish,” he added.

“Which you’re not – you’re French and German,” Alyssa retorted.

“I’m French- _Scottish_ and German,” Kelly corrected without reproach. “Back to my original point – how am I being woven into this plot of yours? Fill me in.”

Kelly knew her too well and not one to beat around the bush.

“Ike Freeman is this guy I liked – liked being past tense – because I thought he was better than half the imbeciles at our school. Surprise, surprise – he’s not. He’s just another prick in plaid. Georgia is this girl from school that’s pretty popular but she’s so insecure that she’s always trying to humiliate anyone she deems as competition; and it’s prom season and she’s vying for five different guys – including Ike – who’s attention I was trying to catch.”

“But I’m going to Prom with you,” Kelly knitted his brows in confusion.

“Well, now you are, but I was going to test the waters and make my own choice; now, comparing the two, you’re definitely the better option.”

“Gee, thanks,” Kelly laughed.

“I thought you were going to go against Freddy and Hap, too,” she questioned.

“I was until you said that you were with it, then, hell, the whole color scheme sheet sealed the deal; I couldn’t let my best girl down. By the way, red is out.”

“You’d look so good in red,” Alyssa whined.

“Thanks but no,” Kelly shook his head. “I’ll agree to a blue, or a green, but red is too much.”

“Blue,” Alyssa decided.

“Just Blue?” Kelly teased with mirth, “or navy blue? Royal blue? What was that bottom color – turquoise or sky?”

“Shut up, smartass,” she laughed. “I like royal blue, but you have to go dress shopping with me to pick between these two dresses. One’s royal but it’s strapless and I don’t have the boobs for it; the other is like a sky blue with lots of sparkles – and I like how it flows.”

“Uhm, I’m not going to comment on the boob thing because I’ll probably sound like a pervert but if it’s any consolation, I think you pull off just about anything, so hey, if you like it, get it. Practice ends at five-forty-five so after that, we can go to wherever it is.”

“This is why you’re my favorite,” Alyssa beamed.

“Okay – so back to Georgia and Ike – what’s my role in this?”

“Oh, you just have to show your pretty face while I get dropped off in a fancy car. Georgia will lose her mind and Ike’s ego will deflate faster than those stupid balloons he huffs.”

“Okay, simple enough,” Kelly shrugged.

The school came into view, preceded by a long line of cars waiting to pass the drop-off zone.

“It’s cold and that doesn’t look warm,” Kelly noticed her cardigan. “Here,” he began. He reached backwards into the backseat, where his bookbag and duffle bag were hidden from view. After a moment of commotion, he heaved over the console a large grey-and-green letterman jacket. “You can wear this. Don’t mess it up, please.”

“Oh my God…” Alyssa gasped. “You little schemer – ah! You’re the best! I love you! I love you! I love you! _Mu-ah!_ ”

She reached over to grab hold of his face, kissing his cheek incessantly. He grimaced but tolerated it.

They were inching closer in the queue, rolling at a snail’s pace.

“Oh shh – this is perfect! See that Camry in front of us? That’s Georgia’s car! Well, no, it’s Cassie’s car but Georgia carpools with her, and yep, that’s her alright; she’s the one with the balayage – you know - dark roots that turn blonde towards the tips?  Okay, oh this is going to be good!”

She shuffled on the jacket, pushing her long, dark curls out of the collar to fall freely over her shoulders.

“I got me a cute prep school boy to take me to Prom,” she sang giddily. “Twice!”

“Yes – twice,” Kelly snorted. “Only you get to snag two Proms.”

“It was just fate that our schools are two different Prom dates; so of course I’m going to both,” Alyssa decreed haughtily.

“In the same dress?” Kelly teased.

“Hell no,” she scrunched her face in disgust.

“Uh, hell yeah, unless you can swindle your Dad into paying a fortune for another dress,” he sniggered.

“Oh no, see, your mom is amazing, and I love her; Diana already had her proms so now she’s spoiling me. Guess who’s going dress shopping again this Saturday? And she’s getting your stuff, too, so the colors will be matching! And she promised me we could use the Beemer for both occasions.”

“Are you kidding me right now?” Kelly gaped.

“Don’t hate on my powers of persuasion,” Alyssa harrumphed. “I’m just taking your sister’s place while she’s abroad this semester. No one is complaining.”

“You little shit,” Kelly began to collapse into laughter. “How does my Dad feel about this?”

“Uh, doesn’t matter, because it’s not his car or his check book; he just cares about the fact we don’t drink, and we don’t do drugs – which won’t be a problem.”

“And curfew,” Kelly reminded.

“I could totally convince him to loosen up on that,” she hummed.

“Get back to me when you do,” Kelly shook his head, grinning. “Okay – seriously – I hate to sound like Hap and be a stickler on time, but I got to go because my school is on the other side of town. Out!” he playfully pushed her.

“Alright,” she complied. “Hey, can you hand me my bag?”

“But it’s at your feet – Aly! What? You lazy little…”

Alyssa had already exited the car, without her bag, and rounded the front. She returned to the driver side, prompting Kelly to roll down the window.

He reached down and transferred the backpack over his lap and out the window. She heaved it over her shoulder and continued to hover.

“Thank you,” she sang sweetly. “By the way, you look way hotter without the hat.” She swiped the hat off his head, ruffling his dark hair.

“You’re dead,” he said with smile. “Can I get my hat back?”

“No,” she chirped. “You have enough.”

“No I don’t,” he complained. “I only have one for today.”

“It’s cloudy anyways!”

“Alyssa!”

“Borrow Tommy’s or Vick’s.”

“Gross! We don’t interchange personal belongs like that. Aly, please, my hat? Now?”

“Can I wear it? Just for today?”

“I thought you’re prohibited from wearing hats,” he grunted. “I don’t want it confiscated.”

“You’re such a scrooge,” she complied. He fixed the hat in its previous style, hiding the mess of hair she had made.

“Thank you,” he winked.

 “How does Georgia look?” She asked.

“Uh…” he squinted briefly past her. “Glaring… at me…? No, you. Definitely you.”

“Perfect,” Alyssa squealed. “Alright. Love you! See you later! Mu-ah!”

“Enough of the PDA!” Kelly pouted, scrubbing his cheek after she all but grabbed his face for another kiss. “Oh, hey Freddy! Hap! What’s up?”

Both turned to face the prying eyes of her brothers, both strolling up to them.

“Yo, what the hell? You ditch us for this?” Freddy reamed onto Alyssa, irritated.

“I mean – I understand,” Hap mused. “Kelly’s a better driver. How’s the Toyota?”

“Still in the shop,” Kelly grumbled. “It sucks so much! That what I get for buying a used car. Mom was nice enough to lend me hers for half the week while she and Dad carpool. Thursday I’ll get it back, hopefully in driving condition.”

“Couldn’t convince her to use Diana’s?” Freddy grinned.

“I’d be skinned alive if I even try to touch the Audi and it’s not even hers! It’s her Dad’s and I’m not allowed anywhere near it. My mom only pays half the insurance, not enough for leverage. The Beemer is better anyways.”

“We have to go,” Hap urged. “Nice seeing you,” he slapped hands with Kelly in their unique handshake. “Feel free to take this rascal back after school.”

“Hey!” she slapped her brother’s chest in retaliation.

Freddy followed with their own personalized style.

Alyssa lingered and reached in to hug him goodbye.

“Alright, whatever, okay,” Kelly wavered. He parked the car and stepped out, exposing his entire form to the surrounding audience. Though Alyssa was considerably tall, he still loomed over her, and with little strength, lifted her off the pavement in a strong embrace.

She squealed in delight, nuzzling in his neck while her arms hung onto his upper body tightly.

“Love you,” he chastely kissed her temple.

“Love you, too!” she squealed.

He set her down, patted her arms in a soothing gesture, and bid her off with a salute.

“Have fun at practice!” she yelled when he restarted the car.

“I will!” he saluted once more.

“Six o’clock, don’t be late!”

“Never am!” he shouted from the window as the car jeered forward.

“Jerk,” she tried to have the last word, but he was out of ear shot.

 

11:56AM

From: ALLLYYY [fox emoji]

To: Kelly

“You’re the best!!!!!”

 

11:59AM

From: Kelly B.

To: THE BEST TRIPLET

“I know”

 

12:01PM

From Kelly

To: THE BEST TRIPLET

“Did it work?”

 

12:26PM

From: ALLLYYY

To: Kelly B.

“EVERYONE IS ASKING ABOUT THE HOT GUY WITH THE BMW.

Hap spilled the beans and told someone your name. Boo. I’m sure you’re being stalked on social media now. Sorry. [sad emoji]”

 

12:44PM

From: FREDDY

To: Kelly

“You’re twitter famous, Bro. [Link]”

 

12:50PM

From: Kelly

To: FREDDY

“#KhakiBoy? Are you kidding me?? DO NOT LET DIANA KNOW ANY OF THIS.”

 

12:51PM

From: Kelly B.

To: MY FAVORITE TRIPLET

“KHAKI BOY????”

 

12: 53PM

From: MY FAVORITE TRIPLET

To: Kelly B.

“HAVE YOU READ THE THREAD? THE THIRST IS REAL!!”

 

12:55PM

From: MY FAVORITE TRIPLET

To: Kelly B.

“Permission to use this as a profile pic? Just so people can see it right away when they do their cyber-stalking? [image]”

 

1:02PM

From: Kelly B.

To: MY FAVORITE TRIPLET

“Sure. Or this one. [image]”

 

1:03PM

From: MY FAVORITE TRIPLET

To: Kelly B.

“[heart eyes emoji] THANK YOUUUUU”

 

1:16PM

From: FREDDY

To: Kelly

“Kelly!!! THREE GIRLS IN CHEM ASKED ME FOR YOUR NUMBER!!! WTF?? WHY CAN’T YOU GAS ME UP LIKE THIS AT YOUR SCHOOL?”

 

1:19PM

From: Kelly

To: FREDDY

“Uh – thanks? I’m good. I would but you deserve better. What happened to Daphne? [laughing emoji].

 

1:22PM

To: Kelly

From: FREDDY

“Rude. I’m working on it. She’s warming up to me.”

 

1:29PM

To: FREDDY

From: Kelly

“So no longer trying to hit you with something is ‘warming up’?”

 

1:31PM

From: FREDDY

To: Kelly

“hitting someone on the head is how mom won dad’s heart. It’s fate.”

 

1:35PM

From: Kelly

To: FREDDY

“Okay buddy [laughing emoji]”

 

ALYSSA_FOXROE tagged KELLY_B: “ _Throwback! Some things never change! [image 1 and 2]_ ;

Image 1 – Kelly, 8 and Alyssa, 7; playing muddy baseball in the backyard.

Image 2 – Alyssa, 15 standing in softball-attire next to uniformed Kelly, 16 before his opening game

KELLY_B replied to ALYSSA_FOXROE’s post: “ _The only difference is I improved my pitch [winking emoji]_ ”

ALYSSA_FOXROE replied to KELLY_B: “ _And it still needs improvement! You ain’t got game!!_ ”

KELLY_B replied to ALYSSA_FOXROE: “ _But I got enough game to catch you? [heart emoji]_ ”

105+ users have liked KELLY_B’s comment.

ALYSSA_FOXROE replied to KELLY_B’s comment: “ _SHUT UP!! YOU ARENT THAT SMOOTH_ ”

FREDERICK_WOLFSTEIN replied to KELLY_B’s comment: “ _BRO TF?_ ”

 

 

After practice, Kelly waited in the parking lot for Alyssa. She emerged from the front doors, grinning. She hastened her pace and then, on a whim, tossed the bag to the side, and jumped into Kelly’s arms. His reflexes caught her with ease.

“TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!” She burst happily.

“Glad to hear,” he patted her back.

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE GROSS AND SWEATY; I LOVE YOU!”

“Love you, too?” he mused.

“IKE WAS SO MAD! HE ASKED ALL ABOUT YOU! AND I TOLD HIM TO SCREW OFF!”

“Good for you,” Kelly nodded.

“AND GEORGIA WAS BITTER THE ENTIRE TIME!”

“Even better,” he corrected.

“PROM. IS. GOING. TO BE. AMAZING.”

“Oh boy.”


End file.
